The Night of the Howling Light - Tag
by mithras90
Summary: This is a tag for the episode TNOT Howling Light as I always wondered what happened to Indra and who she really might have been.
**This is a plot bunny that would just not go away - I always wondered what happened to 'Indra' after TNOT Howling Light and even if Indra was her real name. After all it seemed highly likely to me that Dr Arcularis would have brainwashed her too. As usual, The Wild Wild West belongs to CBS and not to me. This story is written purely for pleasure and I make no money from it.**

 **The Night of the Howling Light – Tag**

When Jim and Artie broke through the door it was to see the Lighthouse Keeper and the other men standing around Dr Arcularis, the doctor was curled up in a ball and Indra was thrashing him. She'd found a riding crop from somewhere and through the sound of the blows, both Jim and Artie heard her voice, "You utter, utter bastard...you've taken everything from me..I don't even know who I am...where I've come from-"

Jim gently took Indra's shoulders and she wheeled round, the hand holding the whip raised to strike and then she was suddenly sobbing her heart out, her face buried in Jim's shoulder; the weapon dropping from nerveless fingers. Jim's arms came up to enfold the girl. One hand on her head, one hand on her waist as he rocked her shaking form.

"It'll be all right, Indra," Jim soothed, "it'll be all right."

Meanwhile, Artemus had hauled a trembling and pale Dr Arcularis to his feet, "C'mon you," he growled, "any objections to me taking this piece of scum out of here?"

The men shook their heads and quickly and expertly Artemus had handcuffed the doctor.

"There's a cage in the laboratory," Jim said shortly, "you can put him in there, once you release the poor wretch the good doctor's been experimenting on.

Ignoring the raving man, Jim gently put Indra away from him and looking down into her face, he wiped away the tears with his thumbs smiled down at her and said, "I promise. Everything will be all right."

Indra stared at him, "But you don't understand! I've tried and tried to remember but it's all a blank-"

"We'll find out somehow," he promised.

She managed a wan smile and once again Jim was enfolding her in his arms. Eventually she raised her head and Jim smiled down at her, "That's my girl."

Eventually all of the doctor's 'patients' were shepherded back to the laboratory. Artemus was just locking the door of the cage, a grim expression on his face.

A man was sitting outside the cage, holding a half-full cup of water in his trembling hands. "Arcularis's little experiment," Artemus said in disgust. "I've discovered the good doctor's files, plus his notebooks. I'm sure they'll be a fount of information."

As Artie began to take the notebooks out of the bureau Dr Arcularis leant forward and gripped the bars, "Leave them alone! You won't be able to understand them!"

"If you don't shut up and sit down, I'll let these 'patients' of yours back in there." The quiet menace with which Artemus uttered the sentence made the doctor step back and sit down again.

Indra stood quietly at the back of the room and Jim eyed her thoughtfully, her dark eyes looked huge in her pale face. "What do you want me to do now?" she asked forlornly.

"Come and sit over here," Jim said gently.

Artemus meanwhile, was looking through the notebooks, "Ah!" he explained, looking up at the tall bearded man, "Mr Trowbridge, yes?"

The man facing him frowned, "Ye-es, my name is Joshua Trowbridge-" he frowned again, "what happened? I still feel fuzzy-"

"It's coming back," Artie said sympathetically. "If you fight the brainwashing, you can resist it.

Indra looked up into Artie's face, "But I can't remember! I can't remember anything!"

Jim put an arm around her shoulders, "It will be all right. We promise."

She swallowed and looked up at him, "You said that if I fought-"

"And you did," Jim replied, "when Dr Arcularis told you to fetch his bag you didn't obey him."

"You think it will come back?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful.

"With Mr Gordon's help and the doctor's notebooks we'll try." Jim promised.

Artemus looked up at his friend, "Can we send for some backup now? The sooner we get this gentleman and these others-" he gestured to the man he'd released from the cage and the other men in the dark suits, "somewhere they can be treated and Dr Arcularis can be taken into custody."

"I'll go," Jim said quickly, eyeing Artie's pale face. He rose smoothly to his feet, "will you look after my partner, Indra?"

She nodded quickly, her dark eyes widening in surprise as she realised the trust West was placing in her. A shy smile touched her lips and she nodded. "Yes, Jim."

"I'll keep an eye on things here," Artie replied, he put a hand up to rub his temples and watching him, Jim's lips tightened.

He was gone less than twenty minutes and when he returned Artemus was sitting in the chair, his eyes closed and Indra was holding a cold flannel to the back of his neck.

"He had a nasty bruise – I thought-" Indra began, sudden fear coming into her eyes and her whole body stiffening as if she expected to be struck.

"Well done, Indra," Jim said, putting a hand out to soothe her, "it's all right." He was relieved to see that she relaxed, "you did well."

She managed a faint smile and put a hand up to her head, "My head hurts, I think the doctor did things to me when I wouldn't do what he ordered-"

"It's all right," Jim soothed again.

They waited in almost companionable silence, Jim taking over from Indra and holding the flannel against the large bruise on Artie's neck. Eventually two police officers arrived to take Dr Arcularis into custody and with them two nurses to escort the other men to a hospital.

"We can send someone from The Samaritan Hospital for the young woman-" one of the nurses began.

"We'll look after her," Artie interjected suddenly.

Jim looked up, surprised by the tone in Artie's voice and then he too nodded.

Eventually it was just the four of them: Jim, Artemus, Indra and Mr Trowbridge. The lighthouse keeper keeper was sitting on a chair in his living quarters, a rueful smile on his face.

"How do you feel now, Mr Trowbridge?" Jim asked gently.

"Rather foolish, Mr West," Joshua Trowbridge replied, "I still don't remember everything-"

"I think it will come back in time," Jim replied cautiously. "And we must be going, Mr Trowbridge. Let us know how you're getting on, won't you?"

"I will," Trowbridge rose to his feet. "Thank you," he said as he shook hands with both agents.

"Our pleasure, Mr Trowbridge," Jim replied.

The lighthouse keeper looked at the slight figure of Indra, "Mr West, you will take care of Miss Indra won't you?"

"We'll take care of her, Mr Trowbridge," Jim promised.

Jim boosted Indra into the saddle of Blackjack and then mounted behind her. Throughout the journey back to the train Jim was aware of how pale and strained both Artie and Indra looked. When they arrived at the train Artie dismounted heavily, Jim followed suit, his eyes never leaving his friend and then helped Indra from his stallion. "I'll see to the horses," he said gently, "you two go inside."

"I think I'll turn in," Artie replied, "I'm sorry, Jim, but I feel dreadful."

"That's all right, Artie," Jim said, trying to keep the concern from his voice, he looked down at the pale young woman standing next to the shoulder of his horse, "will you look after Mr Gordon, Indra?"

She nodded and then they were both entering the varnish car. Jim watched the closed door for a few moments and then led the horses to the stable car.

Indra eyed the pale man next to her, putting a hand out to steady him when he stumbled and almost fell. "Indra, I'm going to go and lie down," Artie murmured.

"You do look awfully pale," Indra agreed, "let me help you."

Gently she sat Artie on the edge of his bunk and knelt to remove his boots. "I'll help you take that jacket off," she murmured. He sat, his eyes half-closed as she carefully peeled away his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

As she removed the shirt Artie half-opened his eyes and looked up at her, "You look awful," he murmured.

Indra managed a half-hearted smile, "I'll be all right," she said tiredly, "let's just get you to bed."

"Stay with me?" Artemus pleaded, "I-I don't want to be alone. I promise not to touch you."

She swallowed hard and Artie watched her throat work. Eventually she nodded and then quickly and deftly slid out of her skirt and blouse. She was wearing a pale shift beneath her clothes. "Come here," Artie said gently.

When Jim entered the carriage he found them snuggled up together, both fast asleep. He watched both of them, his face hard and set. One of Artie's arms was outside the covers and wrapped around Indra's waist.

Sighing softly Jim eased himself down into the stuffed horsehair chair. He was tired himself, it had been a very long week. Laying his head back against the back of the seat he closed his eyes.

"Jim!" it was the cry that woke him. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Artie was sitting bolt upright in bed, his face pale and a look of horror etched on his features. Indra sat up too and Jim watched as a mixture of shock and shame crossed her face.

"It's all right, Artie," Jim said, reaching out to grasp his friend's shoulder.

"Dr Arcularis – he-he brainwashed me, to-to kill you-" Artie stopped and looked sick.

"But you didn't," Jim replied, his gaze holding his friend's."I'm all right, Artie. You're all right. Where are you going?" this last was to Indra who had swung her legs over the side of the bunk. Her head jerked up and Jim was shocked to see the terror in her dark eyes.

"I – I was getting up," she stuttered. She closed her eyes and ran a hand across her face, "I'll find somewhere else to sleep."

"You won't," Jim ordered, "is your head hurting?"

Indra nodded slowly, Jim smiled, hoping to put her at ease, "If I go and fetch a pain powder I want your word that you'll stay."

"Fetch one for me too, Jim," Artie said closing his eyes again.

She still looked pale and ill when Jim returned. He handed them the glasses and watched as they drank.

Indra attempted to get up again, but this time it was Artie's hand on her arm that stopped her, "Please don't go," He said gently.

Indra turned and nodded, wincing at the shaft of pain that lanced through her head.

Jim straightened the sheets and reluctantly, her dark eyes never leaving him; Indra slid back under the covers.

"Go to sleep," Artie ordered quietly, his arm sliding over her waist.

Despite her fear, Indra closed her eyes and snuggled closer, grateful that she wasn't alone. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but her exhaustion coupled with the warmth of the man at her back made her sleepy and before she knew it her eyes were closing and she'd dropped back into slumber.

Artemus woke and for a few moments couldn't quite work out where he was; and why he was snuggled up next to a young woman, or rather why she was cuddled up next to him. Gently he disentangled himself and sitting up saw his friend asleep in the chair. "Jim?" he queried softly, uncertain that his friend would hear him.

Jim's eyes snapped open, "Artie," he breathed.

The older man smiled, "Jim," he said again, "what happened? I've had some horrendous nightmares-" he stopped, "they weren't dreams – were they?"

Jim shook his head slowly and Artie closed his eyes and sighed, "Sorry, James."

"I told you not to worry about it," Jim replied. Indra shifted position slightly and then settled back into sleep.

"You look better," Jim smiled, "I was concerned."

"What about her?" Artemus asked quietly, looking down at Indra's sleeping form.

"I think she'll be all right," Jim replied.

"And what about you?" Artemus asked, eyeing his friend thoughtfully. Jim looked pale and he thought tired.

"I'll be all right, now," Jim responded.

"Go to bed," Artemus said firmly, "I'm fine. You're fine."

Jim managed to dredge a smile from somewhere, "All right, Artie. See you later."

Artemus waited until his door closed and then he sank back onto the mattress. Next to him, the woman stirred again and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Artemus asked, looking down into her dark eyes, his arm warm around her waist.

"Better," she admitted, "but my reputation is in tatters."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Artemus replied, "still sleepy?"

"A bit," she yawned. "What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm still a bit tired, but I'll live," Artemus yawned, "go back to sleep."

Indra nodded and closed her eyes again, the lashes making dark semi-circles on her pale cheeks. She felt Artemus gently touch his lips to her forehead before sleep claimed her again.

Artie regarded her quietly for a few moments and then he settled down again, his arm still holding her close. When Indra awoke for the third time, she was alone. Sitting up, she looked around, wondering what to do next. The door opened and Artemus Gordon entered the room, "Ah, you're awake."

Indra nodded slowly, despite her shift, suddenly feeling naked in front of this man. "I've brought you a pair of pyjamas and a dressing gown," he said softly, "give you a chance to change into something clean. We'll get you some more clothes soon." He smiled and laying the replacements on the chair, quietly left the carriage.

She had to admit, it was nice to change into clean pyjamas. There was a comb on the washstand and she managed to tease out most of the knots. Pouring water from the ewer into the basin she washed her face and hands. She was just wondering what to do next when the door opened again and Gordon was standing there. "You're changed. Good. Is that laundry?" He gestured to the clothes on the chair.

Struck dumb, Indra nodded and Artemus smiled again, "I'll take these. Come on through to the main car when you're ready."

She managed a nod, and then squaring her shoulders, stepped into the corridor and began walking down to the varnish car. Both men looked up as she entered, and to her amazement both rose to their feet.

"You look much better," Jim said smiling. "How do you feel?"

"A bit lost," Indra replied. "Don't quite know what I'm supposed to do next."

"Don't worry about that quite yet," Jim replied smiling, "come and have some breakfast." They ate in companionable silence; eventually Artemus poured coffee for all three of them and then seated himself at the table.

Indra folded her hands in her lap in an attempt to control her trembling. If either man noticed her fear, neither said anything. Eventually Artemus cleared his throat, "I've been going through some of Dr Arcularis's notes, and I think we may be able to restore your memory."

Indra looked up and for the first time Artie saw the fear in her dark eyes and the tense line of her mouth, she was shaking like a leaf and Jim moved to put an arm around her shoulders, "It's all right, Indra. Neither of us will hurt you."

She swallowed hard, she wanted to put her head in her hands and weep, and it took every ounce of self-control not to do so.

"Come here," Jim said suddenly. Indra was lifted bodily from the chair into his lap and to her shock and horror, she found herself burying her face in Jim's shoulder and weeping like a little child. Jim wrapped his arms around her, one hand at her waist and the other stroking the mane of glossy black hair. He gentled her as if she was a spooked horse, murmuring soft words to try and soothe away the emotions consuming her.

Eventually, she raised her tear stained face from his shoulder and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, "You're perfectly safe here," he assured her. "You have my word."

She nodded warily and Jim handed her his handkerchief, gently she was placed back in her chair and she managed a wan smile at both men. Finally she found her voice, "How can you get my memories back?"

"There's a drug that I discovered the last time I visited New York," Artemus explained, "it puts the subject into a twilight sleep – similar to hypnosis. I think if I was to administer a small amount of this drug using the notes from Dr Arcularis I will be able to access your real memories."

Indra looked from one to the other and said in a small voice, "What if it doesn't work?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jim promised, "I think you do want to recover your memories. I told you, you have to fight, you've started to, and with Mr Gordon's help I think we can complete the process."

Indra swallowed and looked down at her fingers, twisting them in her lap. Eventually she looked up at Jim and said in a small voice, "Will you stay with me when Mr Gordon gives me the drug?"

Jim nodded, "Of course I will."

Artemus smiled and said, "We can begin when I've cleared the table."

Indra nodded, "Where do you want me?"

"Come and lie down on the couch," Jim said, rising to his feet. He smiled down at her and offered her his hand. She swallowed and put her hand in his, it was dry and warm. She sat down and managed a wan smile at the young, handsome man, just as Artemus came through carrying a glass of liquid.

"Is that the drug?" Indra asked in a small voice.

"It is," Artemus replied. He sat down on the couch next to her and laid his hand over her own, "Indra, I know that you're scared, but neither of us would hurt you. This has to be your choice; if you wish, we can leave things as they are and attempt this procedure when you feel ready."

"I may never be ready," Indra replied, raising her head to regard Artemus quietly, she took a deep breath and said, "I am frightened, but I want to do this; I _need_ to do this."

To her surprise, Artemus took her shoulders and bent to kiss her cheek, "You have a great deal of courage my dear." He turned to pick up the glass and handed it to her.

Privately, Indra didn't believe him, she was absolutely terrified, but she knew that if she didn't try now then she probably never would. She took the glass and looked at Artemus, "How do I-" she began, hating the quaver in her voice.

"One quick gulp," Artemus instructed, "and then lie down. Jim will you hold her hand while it takes effect?"

"Of course, Artemus," Jim replied.

Indra wanted to say something but her voice failed her, lifting the glass she tilted it to her lips and swallowed the contents. Lying down she turned to face Jim and tried for a smile, "How long-" she began.

"About fifteen to twenty minutes," Artemus said gently, laying a hand on her shoulder. "try to relax and take deep breaths. Jim, try to keep her calm."

Indra managed a half-hearted smile, "Not sure you'll succeed."

"Just close your eyes," Jim's green eyes held her dark ones, "everything will be all right."

She managed a twisted smile but did as he asked. Jim continued to hold her hand, speaking softly to her.

After about twenty minutes, Artemus motioned for Jim to move and gently took Indra's pulse. He pinched the skin on the back of hand, she didn't flinch, and while it wasn't proof that the drug had taken effect, Artemus didn't much care if he could help discover this young woman's true identity. Jim regarded his friend thoughtfully, Artemus looked up and rising to his feet gestured for Jim to take her hand again, he bent his head to his friend's ear and murmured, "Would you sit down where you were, Jim and take her hand again. I'll sit just here, behind the armrest. You don't need to say anything, I'll ask the questions, all right?"

Jim nodded and watched as Artemus eased himself down on the chair and then took Indra's hand. She stirred and her forehead pleated but she didn't open her eyes. Artemus nodded and then swallowing began the questions. "Indra, can you hear me?"

"Yes," came the slightly breathy response. Jim looked up quickly at his friend, concerned at the softness of the reply. Artemus gave him a quick terse nod and then continued.

"Indra, do you remember meeting Jim at the lighthouse?"

"Yes," came the breathy reply, "I kissed him." She rolled her head and Artemus opened his mouth but she continued, "he asked me how long I'd been there – I, I couldn't remember – couldn't think-"

"It's all right, Indra." Artemus soothed, "remember, you're not reliving this experience, you're standing outside yourself watching. All right?"

"Mmmm-hmmm," Indra replied.

Jim looked up at his friend thoughtfully as the questions continued, Indra answered Artie's questions easily and softly, and even admitted to the pretence of being a nurse at the Samaritan Hospital. Jim looked up and saw Artie's lips tighten. Clearing his throat, Jim spoke gently, "It's all right, Indra. You couldn't help it."

She seemed to settle and after giving Jim a quick nod, Artemus continued, gently taking Indra back in time. He took a sip of his water just as Indra moaned and shifted on the sofa, "Please, please – stop the bells, please-"

Jim squeezed her hand, trying to offer her some comfort as Artie spoke again, "Indra, it's all right. Let's go back to before the bells – when you first met Dr Arcularis."

"I went to his house, he had a house in Denver. Replied to an advertisement – a doctor required a nurse for his practice." A faint smile touched her lips, "he seemed to like me, asked me to stay for tea - I should have refused-" tears started to leak from beneath her closed lids and his face tense, Jim leant forward and said firmly, "Easy, Sweetie, easy. It'll be all right."

Indra's forehead pleated again and she muttered, "Don't call me Sweetie, my name's Esther."

Artemus leant forward and there was an urgent tone in his voice, "Esther, why shouldn't you have stayed for tea?"

"I had half a cup and then - then I don't remember anything else; I woke up in this room manacled to a chair and the bells-" her voice broke again and this time Artemus laid a hand on her shoulder, "Esther, listen to me, you're not in that chair anymore, you're outside yourself, it can't hurt you anymore. Do you understand?"

She rolled her head and nodded slowly, Artie risked a quick look up at Jim, his friend's face was taut and set. Artemus looked up at his friend and managed a grim smile in return. Esther shifted position again, "Yes, Mr Gordon. I understand."

Artemus swallowed hard and he said, "Esther, do you remember when you went for the interview?"

"September 3rd – no, September 4th – the weather held me up-"

"Can you remember which year you went for your interview?" Jim interjected suddenly.

"Eighteen sixty-nine," Esther replied slowly.

Both Jim and Artemus exchanged a look, _Almost a whole year_ , Jim thought, a hollow feeling in his gut.

"Esther," Artemus was speaking again, "in a few moments I'm going to count from one to five and you'll open your eyes and wake up. You'll remember who you are and what Dr Arcularis did to you. So, at the count of five you will come back to the here and now feeling wonderful in every way . . . One . . . Beginning to come all the way back; Two . . . Coming back feeling better and better; Three . . . Feeling totally relaxed and comfortable; Four . . . Eyes starting to open now . . And Five . . . Eyes wide open, feeling wonderful in every way."

Esther opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the carriage. Instantly, Jim was helping her sit up at which point she realised that she was still wearing pyjamas and a slow flush crept up her neck and face.

Embarrassed she closed her eyes, Jim laid a gentle hand on her arm, "It's all right, Esther."

She opened her eyes and managed a wan smile, "I couldn't resist him – his brainwashing – I couldn't even stop him hurting you –"

"It's all right," Jim soothed, "he's safely in custody and he won't hurt anyone ever again. Esther, can you remember who you are?"

She nodded slowly, "Esther Praide."

Artemus looked up, his face suddenly interested, "You wouldn't be Samuel Praide's daughter by any chance?"

Esther nodded, "Yes. How did you know?"

"Your family reported you missing almost ten months ago. Colonel Richmond made it a priority of the Secret Service. But it was as if you'd vanished off the face of the earth."

"Which to all intents and purposes I had," Esther replied thoughtfully.

"I think you should write to them," Jim said quietly, "we'll telegraph a message back to Headquarters and ask where they can meet you."

"You would do that?" Esther asked, surprised.

"We would," Artemus replied.

Esther nodded slowly, "How long have I been 'missing'?"

Jim swallowed hard, "Just over a year."

Esther blanched, "That long? Oh."

"You told me that you didn't know how long you'd been with Dr Arcularis," Jim replied gently, "and you went for your interview September 1869, it's now September 1870."

"They might not even remember me," Esther said doubtfully.

"Your family will remember you," Artemus said firmly, "you need have no fear of that. Write your letter and we'll see that it's delivered."

"All right," Esther managed a wan smile, "I hope that you're right."

"We are," Jim said offering her his hand.

She looked down at herself, her mouth twisting in a wry smile, "I'm hardly dressed for such pleasant company."

"That doesn't matter," Jim replied, drawing her to her feet and leading her across to the desk. "Sit here, I shall fetch you pen and paper."

Leaving her at the desk, both men retreated to the other end of the carriage. Jim looked back at the young woman bent over the desk, pen in hand, her face a study in concentration. "Is she all right?" he asked softly.

"I think so," Artemus replied, glancing back at Esther. "A bit shocked understandably, but she's brave and strong."

"Yes, she is." Jim smiled and Artemus saw the taut lines of his friend's face easing as he did so.

Esther sat for a long moment, staring at the blank piece of paper, _What could she write? She remembered the interview with Dr Arcularis, but after that things became somewhat hazy and disjointed._ Finally, aware that staring blankly at the paper wasn't helping, she dipped her nib into the inkwell and began to write, 'Dear Mother and Father...'

Ten minutes later she looked up to see Artemus Gordon smiling down at her, "Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"I think so," she smiled up at him, "still a bit stunned."

"I can imagine," Artemus smiled, "how's your letter going?"

Esther looked down at the paper, "Not very well. I can't believe that I've lost a _year_! I can't even remember very much of it."

"I think your parents will just be glad to have you back," Artemus said.

Esther sighed and then signed her epistle, 'Your loving daughter, Esther' before folding the paper in half and sliding it into an envelope, handed it to Artemus. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Artemus smiled, "can I get you anything?"

"Some better clothes?" Esther asked hopefully.

"That we can do," Artemus promised. "We should arrive in Slippery Rapids later today, and we'll see about getting you some more clothes."

Esther felt the blush creep up her face again and she said, "You are both too generous, Mr Gordon."

"It's the least we can do," Artemus replied.

She bent her head so that he wouldn't see her eyes filling with tears, and when she lifted it again she was alone. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she stood up and walked across to the couch. She lay down and closed her eyes, so when Jim walked back from the stable car it was to see her curled up like a squirrel in a drey.

Carefully so as not to disturb her, he quietly opened a cupboard and took out a blanket, gently draping it over Esther's sleeping form. She stirred but didn't awaken. Jim was still staring down at her sleeping face when Artemus found him. "Is she all right, Jim?" he asked compassionately.

"I think so, Artie," Jim looked up. "I'm glad that Dr Arcularis isn't here; I would cause him some serious harm."

"You're not the only one," Artemus said quietly, "had I known the damage he'd done to Esther I'd have eviscerated him on the spot."

"I think I should take her through to your cabin," Jim said, "let her rest."

"That might be a good idea," Artemus agreed.

Gently Jim lifted the young woman in his arms, trying not to disturb her. He needn't have worried, she remained deeply asleep. He laid her in the bed and gently covered her sleeping form.

Artemus carefully smoothed the hair away from Esther's forehead and sighed softly, "I hope I wasn't too hard on her. Dr Arcularis had her under his control for over a year."

Jim nodded, he gently drew his friend away, "She agreed Artie. I think she's stronger than she looks."

"She's got a lot of courage,"Artemus replied, he turned to smile at his friend, "we'll let her sleep."

Both men quietly exited the carriage, leaving their young charge slumbering.

Esther slept for the remainder of the day, not even stirring when The Wanderer stopped for fuel and water. Leaving Jim on the train, Artemus slipped into town and made some discreet purchases at the Ladies Emporium on the main street. As Artemus left the parcels in his carriage Esther stirred and opened her eyes.

Artie leant over her and helped her sit up, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Better," she smiled, "who put me back to bed?"

"Jim and I decided that you'd rest better." He gestured to the packages on the desk and chair, "I took the liberty of purchasing some clothes for you."

Esther swallowed back sudden tears, "What time is it?"

"Almost dinner time. Open your parcels, and we'll see you in the varnish car."

"Yes," Esther smiled. "Thank you, Mr Gordon."

"Artemus," he corrected her gently, "I think after everything we've been through, I think you can use our first names."

"It does not feel right," Esther protested.

"We shared a bed," Artemus replied, "I don't think the rules of right and wrong apply to people like you."

"Or people like you," Esther responded. "If you'll leave me in peace, Artemus, I'll get myself dressed."

"Fair enough," he flashed her a wicked grin and then Esther was alone again.

When she was alone she swung her legs over the side of the bunk and walked across to where Gordon had left the packages. Carefully she unwrapped them and was almost reduced to tears when she discovered the cotton twill navy skirt and white blouse.

Both men stood up when she entered the varnish car and Jim took her hand, bending to kiss the knuckles, "You look lovely," he said softly.

"I'm glad they fit," Artemus said as he pulled a chair out for her, "I took your old things to the store to get the right size, but I was still concerned."

"I'm more grateful than I can ever say," Esther began as she unfolded her napkin.

"There's no need," Artemus smiled. "Eat your supper and I have some news."

"News?" she raised a dark eyebrow and Artemus smiled slyly before leaving the room.

"News?" Esther turned to Jim, "do you know what this is about?"

"I haven't a clue," Jim replied. The door from the galley opened again and Artemus stepped into the room carrying two plates. Setting them down in front of them he said, "Don't let it get cold, I'll be back with mine in a moment."

Bringing his own meal to the table he sat down and picked up his knife and fork. Esther could contain herself no longer, "What news?" she demanded.

Artemus smiled, "I had a reply to one of my telegrams. Your parents will meet us in St. Louis."

Esther stared at him, sudden fear curling in her gut. "Are you sure they'll want to see me?"

Jim set his knife down on the plate and moved to lay a hand on her arm, "Of course they want to see you. I promise."

His words reassured her and Esther turned back to her supper. When they had finished, Artemus took the plates and she rose to her feet, "Do you need any help, Mr Gordon?"

"Artemus," he corrected her. "Certainly not! You're our guest."

"Come and sit down over here," Jim said, gently taking her elbow. "I have no doubt that Artemus will be bringing coffee."

Esther smiled, "I still can't remember much of last year," she said slowly, "and what I do remember isn't pleasant."

"You're stronger than you look," Jim replied, putting his hand over her clasped ones. "I predict great things for you."

She laughed softly, the dark eyes shining, "You could be wrong, Mr West."

"Jim," he corrected gently, "and I do not think so." As if on cue, Artemus entered the varnish car, carrying two cups of coffee, one of which he handed to Esther.

"I'll go fetch yours, Artie," Jim said quickly and was gone before Gordon could protest.

"How are you?" Artie said, coming to sit down next to Esther.

"Still stunned," Esther smiled, "and unbelievably grateful, Artemus."

"I'm glad we could help," Artemus smiled. "But you'll be all right. I know this."

"That's what Mr West said," Esther's mouth twisted in a wry smile.

"Jim," West's voice interjected. He sat down and Esther saw the fond look he gave his partner.

"Jim. Artemus," Esther took a sip of her coffee, "what now?"

"We drink our coffee, we teach you how to play Hearts and then hand you over to your parents when we arrive in St Louis." Jim replied.

"I've never played Hearts," Esther looked thoughtful

"Then prepare to learn," Artemus got to his feet, and walking across to the desk took out a pack of cards. So when The Wanderer pulled into the station they were sitting at the table, Esther's forehead was pleated in a frown and her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

Artemus looked up, "We've arrived. I'll just go and greet our visitors."

Esther looked up and for a moment Jim caught a flash of fear in her eyes, he gently laid his hand over her own, "It will be all right." He promised.

The door opened again and Artemus entered, a broad smile on his face, "Ready, Esther?"

Swallowing hard she rose to her feet and flicked a quick look at West, he smiled at her, "Go on."

The man and woman were waiting on the platform and standing next to them was a tall, dark-haired distinguished man who Esther would later learn was Colonel Richmond. Memories assailed her as she stared at the couple, blinking back tears she took two steps forward and then suddenly she was being enfolded in strong warm arms and she heard a voice say, "Esther, love, we thought you were dead. By all that's Holy!"

Fighting back tears she hugged them as hard as she could. Eventually, managing to regain some sense of control she stepped back and fumbled in her purse for a handkerchief. Her mother took her hands, "You look tired, sweetie," she said.

"I am a bit," Esther managed a weary smile, "but I'm better now."

"We'll get you home," the older woman said, still tearful.

Esther nodded and then said, "Just a moment." She turned and saw the two men standing next to the train. She ran swiftly back to the two men, her feet making little noise on the platform.

Jim was totally unprepared when she flung her arms around Artemus and hugged him until Jim thought Artie's ribs would break. Then she stepped back and taking Artie's face in her hands, kissed him tenderly on the lips. Then she did the same to Jim. Taking Jim's right hand and Artie's left she blinked back tears as she squeezed them, "You can't know how much you've done for me. Thank you." Then she'd released her grip and was running back to her parents.

Both men watched as the man and woman put their arms around the young woman and led her from the station. Colonel Richmond came towards them, shaking hands with both men, "As I understand it, gentlemen, it was a difficult mission this time?"

"Yes, Sir," Jim smiled tautly. "I nearly caused a diplomatic incident."

"It wasn't his fault, Sir," Artie interjected hurriedly. "Dr Arcularis is extraordinarily dangerous."

"I believe that you're right," Colonel Richmond said, "I understand that he tried his technique on you too, Mr Gordon?"

"With some success, Sir," Artemus admitted.

"However, from your report, both of your succeeded in breaking the conditioning," Richmond continued.

"Yes, Sir." Jim replied, his face relaxing.

"Well then, gentlemen," Richmond said, "I think a furlough is in order – don't you." Richmond smiled again and laid a hand on each of their shoulders, "Come along. Dinner first I think."

"Yes, Sir," both of them smiled and followed their superior officer out of the station.

 **End**


End file.
